Evan Goldman
by Drama Class Heroes
Summary: 13 the musical Patrice's thoughts around "The Lamest Place in the World" and "What it Means to be a Friend" scenes. Two Shot.
1. The Lamest Place in the World

**(AN: Hey, this is a 13 the musical fanfic. Patrice's feelings! woo! lol. I've only seen the show once, so the exerpts from the script, I'm not quite sure about. I DON'T OWN! Not the characters, or the songs, or the show. All amazing. SEE IT!)**

My life is really great right now.

So there's this new kid, Evan. He just moved in around the corner from me.

He's from New York City! How awesome is that! This town is so lame, though, I hope he doesn't move again.

Yesterday, my mom was like, "Hey, Patrice. There's a new kid around the corner. He moved from New York. You should go make friends with him. Oh, but after church!" I didn't really want to because I'm really shy, but I figured if this kid was nice, then it wouldn't hurt to have at least one friend.

Well, I have a friend. His name's Archie, and he has muscular dystrophy. He's dying, and he's the only friend I have; everyone else thinks I'm a nerd.

Anyway, I went over after church,_ of course. _He was helping his mom- who was quite teary-eyed- move in some boxes. My heart started beating really slowly as I walked up to him. I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks and I was so embarrassed.

"Hi," I said, waving slightly with a small smile.

He turned around from the truck, facing me.

_Oh my Gosh. _

"Hey," He said, smiling politely. I couldn't say anything, really, so he kinda just looked at me.

_Idiot, say something!_

"Um, I'm Patrice. I live, like, around the corner. Well, really, it's kinda next door, since you're on the corner, and I'm on the corner, and…I'm gonna stop talking now."

_Nice._

Luckily, he smiled, laughing. "Nice to meet you; I'm Evan Goldman." He shifted the box in his arms and held out his hand for me to shake. Oh my Gosh.

"Hi, Evan. Umm, I heard you're from New York! That must've been amazing!"

He put down the box, and sat on the driveway. I followed suit, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, it _was_. Until I find out that my parents are getting divorced and it's all just crazy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, my-,"

"EVAN GOLDMAN, GET IN HERE AND HELP ME!" That was his mother screaming from the doorway.

She saw me sitting there next to him. "Oh, hello, sweetie." She said, waving, fixing her hair. Probably embarrassed. It's okay, Mrs. Goldman. I've been there.

I waved politely and smiled a little.

"Um, I gotta go. Nice meeting you though, Patrice. Um. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, getting up.

"Uh, yeah, sure!" I said, getting up also.

Let's just say, I skipped back to my house.

*******

So, today's tomorrow!

I walked out of my house, and saw Evan standing there.

"Hey, Evan!" I said.

"My neighbor, Patrice!" He says. I'm not sure who he's talking to, but then he turned to me, so I figured he was just telling me who I am. Thanks. : )

**(AN: heehee. In the play, Patrice walks out and he tells the audience who she is. lol.)**

"Hey, Patrice!" He said.

We started talking and he told me he's Jewish and he's having his Bar Mitzvah. Having no idea what this interesting-sounding thing was, I asked. He told me it was a big party for your 13th birthday, and it's your day to be entirely perfect. I informed him that's pretty much illegal for Catholic people. Kidding, mom.

He was going to have _the best _party ever, but then his mom made him move there.

"Why couldn't you stay in New York with your dad?" I asked.

"Well, my mom said, 'It's your choice.' which, we all know is Jewish for, 'You're coming with me!'" He exclaimed.

He told me he had to have the best party in the best hotel, which I told him is the Best Western.

"C'mon, Patrice, there must be some place around here?"

"Sorry. But your choices are kinda like my life here. Limited." I told him.

"Limited to what?"

I proceeded to tell him all the places around here and how it's the lamest place in the world. Seriously, it is. We have a sign that states our population. "Population 1,300" Yipee! Aren't we proud!

But that's okay, because Evan is so awesome! And we're really good friends now!

It's the day before school starts and Evan's _convinced_ he has to make friends with the cool kids. We hung out this whole last month of summer. I just wanted to make him feel welcome here, and like someone cares. Especially since his mom ripped out his dad's head in all the pictures with her teeth. That must have done a lot of damage.

So, anyway, he's off, making friends with Brett Samson. Bad move. Well, for me at least. Brett hates me! The whole grade pretty much hates me, actually. Except Archie and Evan.

******

I didn't see Evan until the next day. I brought him his invitations for his Bar Mitzvah since his printer still isn't hooked up. He's inviting all the popular kids.

"Evan. If they hear that I'm coming to your party, they won't go." I warned him.

"Why not?"

"They hate me!"

"C'mon, Patrice, how do you know that?"

"They write 'we hate you' on my locker."

He didn't even listen and just decided to go on and have "the best party ever" with the cool kids.


	2. What it Means to Be a Friend

I hate Evan Goldman.

That jerk gave me my invitation in front of the popular kids, when I told him not to. After figuring out what a "Bra Matzo" was, they were all excited. Except, when they saw I was coming, they told him they wouldn't go to the party if I was going. He tried to stick up for me, but took my invitation away. Then, when they turned around, he gave it back.

I was so happy, thinking, "He doesn't hate me! We can still go on together and fall in love and go out!"

Then, he took my invitation again when they turned back around and he ripped it up. Right in front of the whole entire school.

It was like a slap in the face.

What he doesn't get, and he'll _never_ get, is that those "friends" he has are not friends. They will never be his friends. They're using him. It's better to have one great friend than a billion friends who really don't care about you at all.

I hate him! I'm never going to talk to that jerk again! I am sooo over him. I can't believe I ever liked him.

I hate Evan Goldman.

But I love him.


End file.
